


Bad Qrowmance

by ChaoticEther



Series: Everybody Loves Summer [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 09:12:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17383796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticEther/pseuds/ChaoticEther
Summary: Summer finally acts on her crush for Qrow, asking him to the Beacon dance as her date.





	Bad Qrowmance

“The prettiest girl on the team asks you to the dance and all you do is shrug?” Summer shouted, catching the attention of several people milling about in the courtyard.  
“For the record, Sunflower, your competition is my sister,” Qrow grumbled, grabbing her wrist and taking her someplace quieter. Now away from the crowds between classes, the student dropped his tough guy act and smiled warmly. Unable to keep his emotions entirely in check, he planted a light kiss on her hair before pulling away, still managing to come off as wooden, rigid in his movements. Something about her just disarmed him completely. When he looked at her, his stomach filled with butterflies, brain going fuzzy at the mere thought. _Why her? Why us?_ Both were questions he’d asked several times, not particularly wanting an answer. Maybe it was because of how off-the-wall she could be sometimes, asking questions that prodded and poked him into opening up. The only answer so far was the universe playing some sort of cruel joke on the both of them, being everything the other wanted, just to curse them with awkwardness at the last second.  
“Just… Don’t tell any of your friends, okay? I can’t deal with all that heartbreak.” He took his well-deserved jab to the shoulder off the team leader as they both laughed at his stupid joke. Perhaps his semblance truly had stopped working if he could get a date. That, or Tai had told her about his crush, and she was asking him out of pity. At this point he didn’t really care either way. It took all the willpower in the world to avoid grinning like an idiot for the rest of the day, on both of their parts. Were it not for Raven’s honesty about Qrow’s own feelings, Summer might never have worked up the courage to ask him out. Knowing he returned her affection made it so much easier. However, the more difficult part would be finding an outfit to wear. Raven had also convinced her she needed to get dressed up, if only because Tai was forcing her to do the same.

The mental image of Qrow in anything other than his untucked shirt and trousers that never seemed to fit quite right fluttered through her thoughts more than once while the girls were walking back to the dorm.  
“You know that’s my brother you’re drooling about? Because I do and it’s weird.” Raven interrupted, dragging Summer back out of her daydream as they walked into their room.  
“Sorry, it’s, uh,” she paused, thinking of the way to say this that had the lowest probability of her being stabbed, “I’ve never had a boyfriend before. Is it always like this?”  
“Zoning out and thinking about what you want him to do to you? It comes and goes.” Raven’s deadpan tone caused Summer’s face to flush a deep red, her mind not having gone there yet. Her friend smiled, knowing full well what she’d done, letting her stew for a few more seconds before smirking, “Tai’s more or less like that. Like you, I mean. He’s so sweet that sometimes I wonder if I deserve him.”

With a liberal number of clips, they finally had Raven’s hair under control just in time. A beautiful fishtail French braid, draped over the front of one of her shoulders. On the other hand, Summer accented her short black and crimson bob with a white rose hairclip, pushing her bangs off the side of her face. Raven had to stop her sneaking out in her hood twice, reluctantly changing into a dress that was as close to her combat outfit as possible and almost falling over in the giant red heels that made her as tall as the team’s resident muscle. On the other hand, Raven sported a black chiffon dress adorned with a maroon corvid and mesh around her neck, its length hiding the lack of heels so as to not tower over Tai. As soon as they opened the door, the note that was pinned to it fell to the ground.  
_Don’t keep me waiting, Sunflower._  
Raven mimed throwing up as Summer giggled, awkwardly stomping to where her date would be.

Qrow buried his hands in his pockets as he waited patiently on the bench for Summer, the light chill of changing seasons turning his breaths to mist. He’d made peace with the idea of a jacket, but a tie was still too much, opting to fiddle with a pin that would hold a rose to his lapel. Tai’s ridiculous idea of a joke, he told himself, knowing full well she’d find it hilarious anyway. So, focused on his task, he failed to notice the sound of heels on the stone beside him as she hopped onto the bench, perching like a gargoyle. In fact, it took a well-intentioned cough to startle him enough to look up, jumping from the seat and apologising profusely. An awkward chuckle was the only thing forthcoming as he rubbed the back of his head, speechless while the girl dropped to the floor and stumbled. All he could do was offer an arm and slowly walk her to the hall. Summer poked the rose on his chest to get his attention, before asking,  
“Tai’s idea?”  
“Y-yeah. Is it obvious I’m not that clever?” Qrow blamed his reddening cheeks on the cold weather as he said so.  
“What? N-no, it’s just… You’re usually a lot more subtle. Although I guess subtlety’s going out the window once we get to the dance. You, uh, you wanna just ditch? I mean we’d only be harshing _their_ buzz anyway.” She looked away, ashamed she even let such a comment slip,  
“Sure.” Her partner’s response dragged her attention back towards him, fiddling with her hairclip in the absence of her hood. “What’d you have in mind?”  
“First, we go back to the dorm and I put on something other than these abominations. Then, we find a quiet spot, play our own music, and dance.” Not that Qrow had much of a say in the suggestions, Summer already dragging him towards the dorm as fast as she could go in heels.

Several minutes later, she reappeared from their room, shorter and much bouncier, having only changed shoes. Despite the juxtaposition, the black combat boots complemented the white dress nicely. The hard part, however, was finding somewhere they could be alone. Thanks to the walking bad luck charm, every spot they found was unusable or occupied. In the end, they wound up back at the dorm, Summer breaking the lock on the door to the roof. Music from the dance clearly audible, the pair dangled their legs over the edge, hands interlocked as they watched the figures inside move. Not exactly a conventional couples thing to do, but in a way, it suited them to a tee. Distanced from others but not themselves, taking things at their own pace and in their own way.  
“You ever wonder what Tai and Raven’s kids would be like?” She asked, silver eyes meeting his burning red ones.  
“I -heh- I hope they get all the good traits. Raven’s not exactly the best person to be raising a kid, but goddamn Tai would love the little bastard. Not that I’d be brilliant either, but I’d have y-” he caught himself a little too late. Something about her just got him thinking about the future.  
“I’ve always wanted to be a Mum. Watching them grow up. Maybe even in a world without Grimm. No, I’ll make sure of it. As long as I’m around, no harm will come to my little Ruby.”  
“Ruby?” Qrow spluttered, a little surprised she’d already picked out a name. “Ruby Rose. Has a nice ring to it. Maybe I’ll get to teach her to use a scythe.”  
“She wouldn’t be a Rose, dummy! She’d have her father’s surname. So… Ruby Branwen.” Summer repeated, hoping he’d get the point.  
“I’d rather she be a Rose, Sunflower. Branwen ain’t the cleanest name in the book.” He shot her a look that said this was as far as he’d go on the subject, and she didn’t press further. The conversation exhausted, Summer inched closer before fully burying herself into Qrow’s chest, free hand venturing sideways and pulling his flask out of his shirt pocket. Realising the futility of protesting, he simply sighed while his date chugged the contents, eyes widening as she did so.  
“What, you just drink from this and pretend you’re wasted? That went down easier than, well, Tai tonight, probably.” Summer joked, seemingly unaffected.  
“It’s almost like I knew you’d do that and stashed the good stuff somewhere else, or something.” Summoning his locker, the student reached backwards into the opening and produced a padded case containing a bottle of quality whisky along with two glasses, solemnly breaking the seal and pouring it out for each of them. Surprised he was even sharing his stash with her, the team leader happily sipped from her glass, kicking her legs as she did so. Qrow, on the other hand, was a lot more liberal with his consumption, almost finished by the time Summer had taken a sip twice. As the hour grew late and the bottle grew empty, both were more than a little tipsy, yet still refused to go further than hand-holding on principle. At least, Qrow was, until Summer made the first move. Balancing on the edge of the roof and pulling her date up with her, she dropped perfectly onto the window ledge outside their room, prying it open and diving inside.

Pushing him onto her bed and straddling him, she fiddled with the buttons on his shirt and jacket before throwing them into a pile on the floor, joined quickly by their shoes and her cincher. She’d freed herself from the dress’ short sleeves by the time Qrow placed a hand on her stomach, grabbing her attention.  
“Summer, no.” His almost-sober tone was enough to bring her to her senses. Tonight, definitely wasn’t the right time or place for _that,_ and Qrow at the very least was aware enough to know it. Heavy, panting breaths slowly relaxed into a rhythm. Both half-dressed, the ridiculousness of the situation meant they couldn’t help the laughter as Summer finally let Qrow sit up, joining her on the side of the bed.  
“I can’t have you getting pregnant and not becoming a Huntress, you know,” he joked, taking the glass of water she offered.  
“I’m such an idiot, Qrow,” the Rose sighed, “I only ended up asking you out tonight because Raven told me.” She ignored his stammered ‘R-Raven!?’ and continued with her point, “And then I tried to do everything all in one night.”  
“You’re… Not an idiot, Sunflower. Just unable to control yourself around me. Like most ladies.” Once again, he braced for, and received, the dig into his shoulder, though his consolation seemed to have the intended effect. He jumped back on the bed before lying down in a mockingly seductive pose as Summer burst out laughing, removing the hairclip and placing it on her bedside table.  
“No peeking!” She shouted, starting to free herself from the dress to change into pyjamas. Qrow played along, covering his eyes until he felt the small figure pressing up against him and pulling the covers over the pair. Turning to face him, his partner shuffled as close as reasonably possible, his free arm curling over her as sleep started to take over. It wasn’t how drunk Summer pictured the night ending, but for her sober self, it was pretty perfect. All of that other stuff would come, in time. Was there ever any need to rush?


End file.
